cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashba
|birth_place = Chapel Hill, North Carolina |resides = Wilmington, North Carolina |names = Ashba Jordan Ashba Nox |height = 5 ft 6 |weight = 153 lbs |trainer = Ruki Ace Whistler Maxwell Verdi Jacoby Vingence Shannon Silveria |debut = November 21st, 2008 }} Jordanna Alvira Brody is an American female professional wrestler who was signed to VALOR Wrestling in 2017 where she became the first ever VALOR Women's Champion under the stage name Ashba. She has been in the wrestling industry since 2008 where she served as an authority figure for CCE, TXW '''and manager of former '''TXW World Heavyweight Champion Jacoby Vingence before becoming a pro-wrestler. Professional Career: VALOR Wrestling: After a long hiatus from the ring, on VALOR episode 3 Ashba and her friend Gin Merano were announced as the first signings to VALOR's founding women's division. As a result, the two were booked to be facing each other at VALOR's first pay-per-view IGNITE to determine the promotion's first Women's Champion. At IGNITE, Ashba would defeat Merano in a Falls Count Anywhere match following a Black Sacrament Piledriver through an announce table to become the first Women's Champion. On episode 5, Ashba defeated Hiromi in dominate fashion, attacking her after the match was over. On episode 6, Ashba would decline a rematch with Gin Merano. She then later lost the title on episode 9 to Lacie LaCroix due to a distraction by Heather Courtial. Ashba returned on March, 3rd 2019 where she used her rematch clause from her former contract and beat Lacie LaCroix for the Valor Women's Championship and is now the only x2 Valor Women's Champion and last Women's Champion due to the company going under. Versus The World: On January 19th 2019, VTW announced their upcoming Monarch division and the signing of Ashba. Personal Life: She is known for being a horror and macabre enthusiast, as well as a latex fetish model and performer. Jordanna graduated from college at the age of 18 with a degree in cosmetology however she chose to follow her dreams of being a performer at the age of 21 where she signed with TXW to be a valet while still working as a stylist for the company. In 2014 Jordanna took a hiatus from the wrestling world to work on her career as a latex fetish model and stage performer. During 2015 Jordanna was part of founding a new fire-group called The Coven and took on yet another profession as a fire performer. She practices the arts of poi, fire eating/breathing/body burning, double staffs, sai blades, burlesque, pole dancing, cage dancing, aerial hooping and angle grinding. The Coven has performed at metal festivals in the UK, France and Japan. She was asked by Ace Whistler's best friend/former tag partner Ruki (Junichi Kurosawa) to perform with her fire-group The Coven at a metal festival in Japan for his band AMYGDALA. She spent several months in Japan performing with AMYGDALA by herself and started training with Ruki to improve her in-ring and high-flying ability during their downtime from concerts and gigs. She started her own latex clothing company (Vileblood LC) in 2016 and continued to perform with her fire-group The Coven as well as continue to perform with AMYGDALA and wrestle at small indie events up until 2019 where she made her return to the wrestling world as she resigned with VALOR and signed as a VTW Monarch. As a woman of many trades Jordanna tends to be drawn towards many creative and versatile styles. Quoting her own words Jordanna explains she could never be stuck in one genre and that she knows herself as a bit of a shape-shifting wild-child who sees beauty in a lot of things. Jordanna dated Jacoby Vingence (Jayce Variks) off and on for 6 years however she broke up with him in 2015. She has admitted that while being single she has had time to perfect her in-ring ability and work on improving herself. As of January 17th 2019, she revealed that she has been in a relationship with former VALOR superstar Ruki (Junichi Kurosawa) since May 8th, 2017. The couple became engaged on July 13th, 2019 and married on December 18th, 2019. She currently resides in Wilmington, North Carolina with her husband. Trivia: # Jordanna is naturally a blonde. # Jordanna has Hypermobility, also known as double-jointedness. # She was romantically involved with Jacoby Vingence for 6 years but ended the relationship due to his mental and substance abuse. Describing him as an "extremely toxic" person who sucked the life and joy from her like a leech. # Following her breakup with Jacoby she had a short lived fling with TXW superstar R4GN4R0K. Months later she became acquainted with Ruki after being asked to perform for his band AMYGDALA at a metal festival in Japan. She continued to perform with them in Japan for several months and train in-ring with Ruki during their downtime between gigs and was apart of multiple artistic projects of his such as Album Covers, Music Videos, Promotional Art, Photography and Paintings. The two's relationship transitioned from business to pleasure. The two became romantically involved as of 2017. In Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **'Black Sacrament' (Piledriver) **'Luden's Echo' (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination) *'Signature Moves:' **Arm-Trap Neckbreaker **Middle Rope Forearm **Pop-Up Meteora **'REDRUM' (Shining Wizard) **Rope Hung DDT **Rope Hung Forearm **Slingshot Back Elbow **Straight-Jacket Backstabber Nicknames: * The Queen of Obscene * Sovereign of Sleaze * Vixen of Vulgarity * Doyenne of Depravity * The Witch of Wilmywood * Dame Death * The Night Mother * Paleblood * Vileblood * Nox Wrestlers Managed: * ??? * Maxwell Verdi * Jacoby Vingence Entrance Music: * "Cynical Skin" by Get Scared * "Final Dictvm' by Motionless in White * "Beast" by Rabbit Junk * "Dominate" by Team Cybergeist (current) Championships & Other Accomplishments: *'Total Xtreme Wrestling:' **Animosity General Manager * CCE: ** Meltdown General Manager *'VALOR Wrestling:' **First Ever and Last VALOR Women's Champion **VALOR Women's Championship (2 time) ZZUfuvtP.jpg TZOYjsiC.jpg D4KfKVKW0AAx77I.jpg Ash.png ZBpBzq7W.jpg Category:VALOR Wrestling Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler